


The Isle of the Forgotten

by aossi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Loss, Loss of Identity, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aossi/pseuds/aossi
Summary: As children of some of the cruelest antagonists known to man, they were on top of their small-scale world on the Isle of the Lost. They were feared, and fear brought with it power and respect. The five, having been thrown together by their shared craving for danger, knew that their friendship was their strongest chance of survival; it was the fuel to their madness, and they had a bond each of them thought of as stronger than blood. Safety in numbers was their favourite security blanket... but what will happen when those numbers eventually dwindle to one?





	1. Allies and Adversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting on... somewhat neutral territory.

The  _Pestle and Mortar_  was the oldest apothecary shop on the Isle of the Lost. The establishment being one of the first to open upon the Isle’s now bustling market square, was run daily by the infamously wicked Mother Gothel, and her only daughter, Georgiana. The relationship between Georgiana’s parents had been  _strictly business_ ; Gothel wanted an heir to her empire, someone to carry on her legacy and hopefully to someday include as part of a youth ritual the aging woman had read about in old pagan ceremonial books. They met, eloped quickly, consecrated the marriage, and nine grueling months later Gothel gave birth to her first, and only child. Somewhere during the pregnancy, Georgiana’s father was disposed of. Gothel shared nothing, and that fact would not change for the sake of her unborn child. Georgiana’s childhood, like most children of the Isle, was not a happy one. Abandoned by her mother for the most part, she learned very early on that if you wanted to survive, you had to fend for yourself. Gothel had no interest in the beautiful chestnut haired three-year-old who followed at her feet aimlessly each day, and wouldn’t until the girls fourteenth birthday, when she could begin to work by her mother’s side and become Gothel’s key to everlasting youth and beauty. But Georgiana struck a goldmine as she stumbled into her first day at Dragon Hall, the junior school for the villainous children of the Isle. She managed to find herself flung into a friendship that would act as her saving grace for many years. Upon arriving to the threatening tombs of the school building she encountered a small, blue hair little speck of a girl, who flounced around and waved in the same ostentatious manor she’d witnessed only while watching Auradon girls on her television.

“I’m Evie.” The girl had announced, taking Georgiana’s hand, “And I want you to come to my birthday party this weekend.”   
“I’m Georgiana.”  
“No, that’s too long.” Little Evie had hummed, looking the girl up and down, “You’re Gi now.” 

And so, Gi she was. Six-year-old Georgiana could help but feel a swell of immense pride as the pair sauntered into the school together. That weekend, Georgiana did indeed go to Evie’s birthday, as did most of the children enrolled in the junior class of Dragon Hall that year. But misery in the barely-human form of Maleficent and her daughter, Mal, had rained down on Evie’s special party. Mal was jealous because of just how much Evie was liked and doted over, and the young girl had accidentally decided to stand in the firing line of the only daughter of one of the cruelest villains in history.  
A ten-year-long banishment enforced by Maleficent herself was the price to pay for ruining  _Mal’s_  special day; so Evie, and of course her mother, lived castle-bound for a decade, her only contact with the outside world being letters and notes passed by raven from and to her very best friend.

 

 _“Dear Evie,_  
_Mal and Uma had another fight today, things haven’t_  
been the same since the sea-sludge ordeal.  
I don’t think they’ll ever be partners again now.  
Uma still reeks of shrimp. Harry stepped on the  
pretty mussel shell I was planning on sending you.  
His stupid hook is too big for his scrawny arm anyway.  
Sometimes I wish everything was easier,  
why do we always have to fight and ruin beautiful things?  
_Happy day 1,167.  
_ _Georgiana. x”_

 

 _“Dear Gi,_  
_Mal really does take after her mom, right? It’s almost impressive._  
Almost. I heard she planned her birthday party two weeks  
early just so Uma couldn’t have hers.  
_Today, mom taught me how to correctly place a tiara, and it was incredible._  
I also read a book about herbal remedies and thought of you.  
I like to read now, too.  
Mother says it’s a waste because I won’t need a brain to marry a prince but…  
It’s nice to forget about being where I am sometimes.  
_Happy day 2,429.  
_ _E. x”_

 

 _“E,_  
_Happy Birthday!_  
_Oh, and happy day 3,650!_  
_I’ll see you later for cake, we can take a walk through town._  
I know you’ve missed browsing the jewellery stands;  
I’ll steal you something pretty for your special day.  
_Gi. x”_

Upon Evie’s sixteenth birthday, she was free, and immediately she and Georgiana Gothel became inseparable once again. Being with Evie gave the girl such a bought of happiness that it almost scared her. Friendship, or comradeship on the Isle was not a popular source of happiness for most. But Georgiana knew it was okay to find little joys in things on occasion, as her mother had with beauty and herbs, … sometimes, and only sometimes, she just didn’t want to be _totally_  heartless. Thankfully, Evie had reassured her that she felt the same way many times, and the pair continued to allow their friendship to be their happiness.

They shared many secrets, both agreeing it was their private confessions to each other that kept them close. They also befriended the runty Carlos De Vil, who enjoyed getting up to petty, manageable mischief just as much as the girls did. It was only two weeks and three days after Evie’s freedom began that the three were invited to join Mal and Jay on a quest to the Isle of the Doomed. Both Georgiana and Carlos were wary but Evie seemed thrilled by the idea of a dangerous hunt for Maleficent’s dragon-eyed scepter. Secretly both of them knew it was Evie’s way of sucking up to Mal, and neither of them liked it. They joined her anyway, out of curiosity and their own nagging, habitual craving for a hint of danger. The quest, during which both Evie and Mal were very nearly killed seemed to seal the group together. Their suddenly tight bond was confusing to some, but to them it was their best hope at staying alive on their fair evil Isle.

Georgiana glanced at the grandfather clock to the rear of the dimly lit room and rolled her eyes as her mother huffed yet again, scrubbing at the battered wooden floors with a broom. It had been an  _extremely_  eventful morning in her mother's apothecary store, with four of her most loyal customers returning with faulty remedies and potions made by the store's newest employee, young Dizzy Tremaine.

".. And I always tell you, Georgiana! You cannot mix hollyhock and konjac, their properties simply contradict each other too vastly! What is the child thinking?" Mother Gothel calls, pulling a handful of bottled potions down from a display case and shaking her head. Her mother waves one of the small vials labelled " _Genius in a Bottle_ " to her daughter. "We ought to give her some of this and pray she-".

Just then the door of the small establishment swings wide, setting off the bell that hung flimsily above the arched entryway. Two chimes accompany a head of blue hair as Evie slips through the door.

"Evie, Darling!" Gothel practically sings, skipping to greet the young blue-clad beauty of whom she had grown so fond of these past years – partly due to her compelling beauty, of which Gothel was continually and unadmittedly envious of, and also to her mother’s plant-based beauty habits, which quite often were the sole reason the store remained trading.  
"Good morning, Mother Gothel." Evie grins, swaying her hips as she settles against the doorframe, glancing around at the mess of bottles, baskets and empty shelving, "Busy morning?"  
Georgiana saunters around the counter, hands on hips, as her mother returns to gathering up her potions, "Oh, you have  _no_  idea."   
Gothel sighs, she kneels to access a lower shelf, "Dizzy still has a lot to learn." She mutters accusingly.

 "And  _you_  still have a lot to teach." Georgiana reminds, crossing her mother to greet her best friend properly, she squeezes Evie’s arms gently as the girl shoots her a tiny smirk. "She's young... she'll get the hang of things eventually, Mother. And if not… well, there's always Curl Up and Dye waiting for her."

The threat of losing their fourth new recruit of the last six months was a constant lingering thought for both Gothel and Georgiana. In truth, training as the apprentice to the best apothecary on the Isle was proving difficult for many, as was dealing with a woman so haughty and unpredictable as Gothel. Georgiana had thought for many years her mother would expect her to take place as lead chemist of the  _Pestle and Mortar_ when she came of age in the coming winter, but thus far her mother had been extremely cautious when approaching the subject, much to Georgiana’s delight.  
Gothel stands and hums dismissively, gathering more bottles in her gaunt hands, she barely throws a look to the girls as she smirks to herself. "The usual for your mother, Evie? Tonic of Perfection… or a little Draft of the Crown..."

Evie shakes her head, shooting her signature charming smile as Georgiana removes her extensively stained apron and hangs it on a rusted coat rail by the shop door. She smoothed out the maroon leather of her skirt, thankful to herself for not somehow covering it in one of the stores dyes or potions before Evie had arrived, as she’d done accidentally far too many times to count.

"Not today, Mother Gothel. I'm just here to meet with Gi. We have a lot of planning to do for our new… beauty regime" Evie lied smoothly, making Georgiana hum in mock agreement. Georgiana fought back a grin, “So much. We’re talking skincare.  _Anti-age_.”

 Gothel nods, “Oh, you girls should include aloe vera, it’s healing properties are mind-numbingly amazing.” She hums, stroking fondly at a potted aloe plant to her righ. Gothel eyes her daughter carefully as she scoops up a basket and moves to send the girls off. She stops first, frowning. "And stop smiling so widely, Georgiana; wrinkles."

 With that, she retires to the back of the store, leaving Georgiana and Evie to share a knowing glance. Gothel held beauty and youth above nearly every other quality a villain could possess, which meant Georgiana was raised (albeit with minimal involvement on the part of her mother) by the unforgiving eye of a woman obsessed with perfection. Blessedly she was in no way hideous. With her gentle features, greyish-green eyes an exact matched to her mother’s and dark, lengthy hair, she was undeniably pretty. As her mother always said, there was always room for improvement, but she was by no means unlucky with the genetic hand dealt to her. Though her mother pushed her to outshine any competition in every way she could, Gothel always wanted her daughter to feel threatened by girls like Evie. Evie had a natural grace to every movement and a smile that could break the spirit of any man, woman or child; good or evil. The young girls had originally bonded so closely due to their shared knowledge of how to survive having overbearing, vanity-obsessed maternal figures, their penmanship friendship like a safe haven from the pressure of being perfectly evil and aiming to live up to their mothers’ names.  
Evie rolls her eyes, grabbing Gi's hand, "Let's go."

The pair rush out the door, dodging carts and crowds along the busy market streets. It was a mild day, meaning most of the patrons of the Isle were out surveying the damage they could do at market. Stalls of treasures from years past, stolen items from Auradon and various disgustingly delicious treats and foods line the lanes of the city. The girls can barely help swiping one or two items as they pass by the trinkets on display. They turn, crossing the main square and passing through displays of dyed scarves and fabrics hanging from low rafters above their heads. Evie swipes a particular red cut, with frayed edging, she tosses the scrap over her shoulder as the girls strut down an alley way, heading towards their usual hangout where they were meeting the remaining three of their group.

Upon arriving to their favourite cold, damp warehouse, the pair hear the familiar echoed voices of their friends. This was their little hideaway, unused by most, and thankfully, disgusting enough for them to feel comfortable spending ninety percent of their time together here.

“Jay! Seriously!” Carlos cries, sounding oddly muffled due to the fact he was placed in a headlock by the infamous Son of Jafar. The self-proclaimed leader of their little clan, Mal, lazed across one of the battered old couches they’d collected, doodling in a small leather-bound notebook. The group had found themselves thrown together after their excursion to the Isle of the Doomed; having all been left to roam the streets and find their own footing at an early age by their unconcerned parents they felt bonded together almost immediately. One of the few things children of the Isle are taught is the mantra “safety in numbers”. In a place such as this, that warning had no reason to fall on deaf ears. Evie whistles at the group as she and Georgiana approach, making Jay’s head snap in their direction.  
“Incoming.” Jay chuckles, letting Carlos free as Georgiana and Evie approach. Immediately, the pair knew Mal wasn’t overjoyed at their delayed entrance.

“You’re late.” Mal sighs, closing the notebook and throwing it to the end of the couch. She stands and nods to the girls, her lips pursed. “We were supposed to have already left by now.”

“Sorry M, I just-” Evie starts, stiffening as Mal holds up her hand to stop her, her eyes resting on Georgiana. Mal had always been slightly hostile towards Evie’s best friend. Despite the rest of the group gelling rather well from the off, Mal simply had never warmed to her as much. Georgiana felt it was a grudge Mal held against her for standing up to for Uma on several occasions when she felt Mal had overstepped marks. Uma was indeed shocked by the kindness shown to her by Gothel’s daughter, in fact, most of the villain children were… and Mal never quite let it go.

“I know whose fault it is, E.” Mal mutters, changing the subject as her eyes move to the smashed screen of the analog clock fastened to the wall. “We should go; they’re expecting us any minute now.”

The group all nodded to each other, exiting onto the familiar streets of their hometown. They’d been working with another local gang recently, helping Fred Frollo and his bandits stash weaponry they’d been stealing from various members of the Isle’s criminal scene. It was petty work; simple transportation and concealing, but it kept the five busy between lazy afternoons spent at their hangout and exciting evenings causing mischief in the town square. Mal led the group as they made their way to Goblin Wharf, planning on meeting with Fred to arrange the payment they were due for their dirty work.

“I cannot wait to be finished with that Frollo creep.” Mal snaps, passing through the back alleys quickly to avoid being late. Jay and Carlos keep to the rear of the group, shoving each other playfully as the girls spoke quietly, passing through the sketchier market lanes of town. As they passed different shops and cafes Georgiana couldn’t help but curiously glance into each doorway;  _Jafar’s Junk Shop, Slop Shop, Hook’s Inlet, The Caldron Repair shop_. They’d venture down these streets almost daily, but life on the Isle was in a constant state of change.

“His accent makes me want to scream.” Evie murmurs, glancing at Georgiana as she speaks, casting her a little grin, “And not in a positive sense.”  
The girls all laugh softly to themselves, before Carlos pipes up, “I thought girls liked accents…?”  
“And how would you know what girls like when you’ve never spoken to one?” Jay teases, making Carlos roll his eyes in protest as the girls laugh. “Hey! I talk to girls _all_  the time!”  
“We don’t count.” Georgiana responds flatly, playing with a strand of hair as she walks alongside Evie and Mal. She hums quickly before adding, “And neither does your mom.”

Mal rewards her with a smirk for her quick wit as they round the corner onto the Isle’s only port, Georgiana immediately spots a hanging sign pointing in the direction of  _Ursala’s Fish and Chips_. Mal huffs, yanking sharply on the sign as they pass, snapping one of the chains so it now hung crookedly. After the “shrimpy” fiasco occurred, back when Evie was still locked away being castleschooled by her mother and the others were still only little tikes running around with wooden swords and flat leather boots, Uma never really recovered. The smell, and indeed the shame hit a chord with her that somehow made her almost as insufferably vicious as Mal. After few failed attempts at a partnership the pair announced themselves enemies, and neither side ever really cared enough to make amends. Uma harbored intense jealousy towards Mal and the rest of her crew, feeling Mal somehow always got the upper hand, and so she spent many of her days thinking up petty pranks and brainstorming different ways to get back at Mal with her pirate crew, headed by her first mate, one Harry Hook. The group spot Fred immediately as they emerge from the lanes into an open, wooden promenade. They all harden their expressions by habit, making their way down the first pier, the time for talking was over, now the real fun began.

“Well, thank god!” Fred’s shrill French accent calls from the end of the planked deck making Evie let out a small noise of disgust, “We nearly concluded you would not be attending our meeting this evening.”

“No need to thank me. We got held up.” Mal responds, stopping to leave about two foot between the groups. She nodded to the boy, then to the pair of goons he had decides to bring along. They were the eldest sons of the Queen of Hearts as far as Georgiana was aware, “We haven’t got all night here, Fred. We were promised compensation for the work we’ve put in for you. We’re simply here to collect.”

Fred Frollo nods pressing his palms together in front of him as he smirks threateningly, his French twang making every word that escaped his lips seem slimy to Georgiana. Fred was on the verge twenty, one of the eldest villain children on the Island but he was by no means the most intimidating. Despite having his father’s squinted eyes and greying hair, his massive, crooked nose gave him a gaudy, awkward appearance. One that took away from his ability to come across as frightening as he seemingly intended to during most of his interactions. Nevertheless, he was still someone who Mal and her friends viewed as untrustworthy.

“But you’ve just arrived... surely you want to discuss our further business plans? We could-“

Jay cuts the boy off and steps forward, his voice sharpened and his gaze severe. “Fork it over, Frollo. I don’t want to make this any more difficult than it has to be.”  
Ideally, they would get their money and be finished with this whole ordeal as soon as possible, the evening was slowly setting in and neither of the groups wanted to be anywhere near this side of town when Uma and her pirate crew decided to show. No one was in the mood for a clash tonight and meeting on equal territory had seemed like a genius idea on Mal’s behalf… until now. Georgiana couldn’t help but notice Uma’s ship the  _Lost Revenge_  docked nearby.

Frollo swallowed, shutting his mouth and reaching out to Mal with a creased brown envelope, she snatched it, ripping a side and flipping through quickly. “It’s all there? Five hundred?” She questions, her eyes narrowed.  
“It’s all there. Five hundred.”  
“It’s been a pleasure, Fred.” Carlos winks, chuckling as the group prepare to part, Evie then stiffens, something to her right catching her eye.  
“Mal.” She mutters, nudging her as Gi follows her gaze.   
“Oh,  _brilliant_.” Mal sighs, shifting her weight to her left leg as an all too familiar face approached the group. After their many run-ins, they were all well acquainted with his kind;  _pirates_.  
“Well, well… what have we got here.” Harry Hook’s thick accent drawled at them, his blue eyes set.

As the son of Captain James Hook, one of the most infamously vicious pirate to have sailed the seven seas, sauntered along the rickety planks towards the group, he hummed. He had definitely filled out over the past few years, mostly due to the heavy lifting required by the first mate of one of the biggest ships docked on the Isle. His shoulders had broadened extensively, his jaw now much sharper than it was when he was a child, dragging around an exact copy of his father’s silver hook and attempting to be de-limbed by crocodiles. Georgiana placed a hand on her hip, glaring up at the pirate in disgust as he smirks at her. In her opinion, pirates and their associates were the  _scum_  of the Isle.

“Hi Harry.” Mal sighs flatly, barely making eye contact with the boy. Georgiana gave him a quick once over as he makes himself comfortable, leaning casually against the wooden rail that ran along the pier edging. Harry, being Uma’s first mate, wasn’t their biggest fan and had a tendency to enjoy making their lives as difficult as possible. He wore his signature dirtied leather red coat and tattered white vest, ripped black trousers held up by various belts and chains and boots. His hat was held comfortably in his hand and his usually dark eye makeup in place. There was no denying that his looks and his charm played to his advantage, his cheeky, flirtatious nature made his hostility even more unsettling.

Harry set his jaw as he leans close to Mal, murmuring to her, “Just wait until Uma finds out yer doing deals on her turf. Should be an interesting conversation, don’t you think?” His low voice had an edge to it that sent a unconscious shiver down Georgiana’s spine. Harry had a well-cited reputation for being completely insane. As a young boy he’d had an unstable mental state at best, add in some taunting from his family, a lifetime on the Isle, a dash of father issues due to his dad’s apparent lack of care and/or feeling of disappointment towards his only son, and a completely insane plot to somehow become a living, breathing representation of everything that is evil… and you had Harry. Gi had heard many stories of his love for the silver hook he had held in his left hand since he could walk. One story she’d learned while gossiping with some Neverland mermaids in the cove revealed that Harry liked to keep a tally of those he had “hooked” on his bedpost. It was said that the number was growing so vastly that he had start a new count on his headboard… but Georgiana felt that particular story may have gotten a little bit twisted in translation and believed those tally marks counted something slightly different. She tilted her head slightly, staring at the impossibly sharp metal tip of the hook and imagined how exactly it must feel to-.

“How  _is_ Uma, actually? Has Shrimpy finally gotten her own contracts to fulfill?” Mal hummed, tilting her head and throwing a glance towards the fish and chip shop as the pirate’s face hardened. “Or are you both still just focused on trying and failing to steal mine?”

Fred stiffened at Mal’s words as Harry’s eyes snapped to him, according to Fred one of Uma’s right hand men, Gil, had visited him to try to dupe Mal out of their contract arrangements less than a week into their co-operative scheme. Fred had laughed about it at the time, calling it a pathetic attempt to con Mal out of some pocket. Which is  _exactly_  what it was. Though now, Fred had barely spoken a word since Harry’s arrival, knowing full well his reputation, and fearing him because of it. The fact he had disclosed information such as that to Mal automatically placed him on Harry’s hit list, as did his prior refusal to co-operate.

“ _Away_.” Harry hissed at them, Georgiana watched as Fred and the two goons turned, and headed back off the pier, disappearing out of sight, assumingly headed back to their own territory on the opposite side of the island. Harry, now staring directly at Mal, smirked again and hummed as he lifted the silver hook, pushing away a strand of hair that had blown over her cheek, “I thought we told you that yer kind weren’t welcome around here anyway.”

“We were just leaving. We don’t want to be here any longer than we have to.” Evie spoke up, her voice calm as ever, “Surprisingly pirates aren’t our desired company.”  
“Then get lost, princess. Go back to being locked in yer tower, ye were very good at it.” Harry murmured menacingly, his eyes landing on Evie, then switching to Georgiana as he notices her watching the movement of his hook intently. “Sweetheart… you can get a closer look at the blasted thing if you’d like… I wouldn’t mind giving ye a demonstration.”

The brunette nods, sarcasm dripping from her lips. She eyes him, “Still generous as ever, Hook.  
“What can I say? ’M a gentleman.” Harry smirks, dropping his hook, he takes a deep breath in through his nose. He turns to glance back towards the lanes from which the group had come. “Ye know… I shouldn’t let ye off… ye are trespassin’… Uma hates when people arrive to her turf uninvited.”   
“Why don’t you go find Uma then?” Jay snaps, his jaw set at the boy.  
“We’re leaving. _Now_.” Evie interrupts, Harry’s eyes wander over each of them again. The group turn, striding away from the pirate. Harry swings his hook once, crushing down on the wooden barrier he’d previously been leaning on, effectively snapping a section of it in two. He laughs loudly calling after them, “You just  _wait_  until Uma knows ye were here!”


	2. Hearsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma simply loves an overheard announcement.

The following morning Georgiana had made her way to the warehouse before sunrise to meet with her friends. After the events of their trip to the wharf the group had felt thrown, as they always did after a situation fell out of their control and nose-dived into chaos. They were most comfortable while in-control, without control, even the isle erupted into insanity. The five decided to head home earlier than originally planned so they could try to shake away the odd feeling settling over each of them. The only one who didn’t seem as shaken was Jay, with his usual _go-with-it_ attitude, he’d been totally calm while Mal had went off on a spiel to the group, stalking a few steps ahead while she chattered angrily.  
“That Hook kid is _insane_.” She had seethed, “Where does he get off on saying we’re _‘tresspassin’_?! Gimmie a break! And his little threats?! Is he _serious_?!” Georgiana knew not to interrupt or aggravate her in any way while she was like this. The only thing worse than regular, snippy Mal, was enraged, fiery-eyed Mal. The girl had a vicious tongue and a talent for picking out someone’s weakest point and throwing it back in their face. Georgiana had been on the receiving end of her smart mouth more times than she cared to count.  
“… _’Just wait until Uma knows ye were here!_ ’ Ugh!”

Mal continued to rant, rave and impersonate Harry the entire walk home, until Jay’s attempts to calm her finely worked. He simply reminded her of the last time Uma and she had run into each other. After a long-running turf war for Trinity beach, a long sand-covered stretch on the southern side of the isle, Mal had outsmarted her opponent during a game of poker. Sure, she had snuck winning cards into her hand through the entire game, but she had still won. A reassured smile had placed itself on her mouth when she thought back to the look of rage on Uma’s face after she lay her cards out. She could still hear her screams of protest and Harry Hooks calming attempts as Mal and the rest of her gang celebrated. Georgiana chews her lip, “They’re gonna retaliate.”  
“Damn right they are. And soon.” Carlos sighes, shaking his head, “I’m really not fond of the idea of another run in with that Hook guy.”  
“Well there’s gonna be plenty more Hook action for us in the not-so-distant future, Carlos, so you might want to change your tune on that one.” Mal hums, a grin playing at her lips. “See you guys bright and early. We have a lot of planning to do.”

As she begins to walk away from the group, Georgiana notices the menacing glint in Mal’s eyes. She looked like an Auradon kid on Christmas morning; Mal loved having any excuse to plot and plan the demise of an enemy. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Evie murmurs, shooting each of them a knowing look as they separate. Harry Hook’s threats tonight provided Mal with an excuse to ruin Uma, and each of the VKs knew Mal wasn’t going to give up a chance like that lightly. 

* * *

 

Harry stalked towards the Lost Revenge as soon as Mal and her friends had disappeared from his view. Tonight had tested him, and he was ready to begin planning with Uma and the crew. They weren’t going to get away with disrespecting Uma's name or territory again, not on his watch. He’d die before he let them win. Harry’s ears picked up on the cheering and joyous chatter as soon as he climbed the ramp and boarded the ship, scanning the deck he spotted Uma and Gil with a bottle of rum in each of their hands. His dwindling rage flared again, he needed them sober. They needed a plan. 

“Harry! Nice of you to grace us with your godly presence!”  
Uma’s wide grin and joking tone caught him off guard. He quickly hesitated, knowing in a moment’s time she’d be enraged. The crew laughed, moving around to empty a barrel next to Uma’s for him to sit upon. “Rum, ay?” He asked, scooping a bottle from the hand of a crewman and eyeing it carefully. He sits, taking a long gulp. Partly for his thirst, and partly so he could have the mentality to deal with Uma’s impending fit. “Uma, I have t’tell ye-“  
The captain waves him off, “Hm.” she hums, tossing the bottle in her hand to Gil who accepts it, gratefully double-fisting the cloudy bottles, “We're celebrating. Tonight is a joyous eve, Harry Hook. Tonight is the night we have been waiting for!”  
Harry cocks an eyebrow, interested now, but lets her continue.  
“Mal. That malicious little witch is being summoned by the King of Auradon! She’s going to the mainland to be punished by account of her mother’s crimes against the crown. She’s done!” Uma’s grin widens as she grabs her best friend’s hand, making him smirk down at her. Seeing Uma this excited was rare for Harry, she never had the chance to get her way whenever Mal was involved. He’d been by her side for almost her entire life, he was her first mate from the very day she’d saved him from getting chomped by a croc down by the Deadman's Cove. Harry liked to reminisce on the occasion quite often.

His little legs had carried him all the way from Goblin Wharf to the cove in a sprint. His older sister’s words still ringing inside his ears. “You’re never going to _be_ a pirate, Harry! You haven’t sailed the seven seas, your swordsmanship is always sloppy at best, and the idea of you commanding any sort of vessel or crew is ridiculous! Dad was right about you.”  
Harry’s chest heaved as he slumped down on the rocks of the darkening cove, gasping in little breaths of air. The sun was setting over Auradon, while the familiar cover of grey clouds began to drift away from the isle, the sky a vibrant shade of navy as the last light of day faded. He swallowed thickly as he looked down at his hook; an exact replica of his dad’s, of course. A feeling he didn’t know the name of began knotting within his stomach. He was a disgrace to his family name. His dad knew it, Harriet knew it, even little CJ knew it and she was barely able to toddle above deck! Harry sighs, spotting a tiny crab ticking its way over the rocks below his feet. He felt like he was the same size as that little crab, grabbing at the rocks and slipping and bumping his way through the world, oblivious to how much of an idiot he was. He wondered if the little crab’s da was proud of him, if he made his family happy... if he was any good at being the only thing he was supposed to be. Harry stood abruptly, his little fists balled and his eyes sharp as the crab plops onto an uneven pebble and rolls onto its back. The boy lets out an enraged grunt and kicks the small creature as hard as he could, watching it soar and plop into the ocean a few feet away. He turned then, stalking towards the caves with fire in his eyes. He wanted to be just like his dad, and by Davey Jones’ good name he would be! The young pirate stomped his way into the cave, passing through various passages before emerging into a cavern that faced out onto the vicious waves of the incoming tide.

“Eh, Tick Tock!” He shouts, his voice taunting, hardened, "Where are ye, ye pesky lizard?” He glances around the dimly lit cavern, the shimmering ocean water lapping against the rim of the cave pool rhythmically. Harry listens. A low ticking sound making him grin.  
 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
_ He was here. Harry laughs to himself as he kneels down at the water’s edge, spotting the shadowy figure of the beast just beneath the surface.  
 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
_ It eyed at him, circling back on itself before swimming towards him again, Harry reaches slowly, his fingers just skimming the water as he stares; intent on his plans.“I’ve got ye a snack, ye big-.”  
Suddenly the creature emerges a mere two feet from the boy, his jaws wide and his eyes, narrow as slits, on Harry. But then, the boy topples sideways, slamming down onto a rock. He looks up, coughing and spluttering; dazed. The large crocodile splashes back beneath the surface, the darting movements startling him.  
"Are you insane?!” A girl about his age asks, breathing heavily as she stares down at him. Her long tendrils of teal hair hang in little braids from the top of her head, small beads adorning the ends. Her stance is confident, one hand on her hip, the other resting by her side. Her eyes bore into Harry as he lays beneath her. How did she get there so fast? He jumps up, the boy's rage flaring yet again.“Hey! He was about to bite me!” He snaps.“Exactly! I saved your sorry little life. And you should be thanking me, pirate.”  
Harry blinks. She thought he was a pirate.  
“Ye think… I’m… yes. A pirate. That’s me.” He stands, swallowing thickly as he shakes her hand firmly. “My name’s Harry Hook, Son of the Captain.”  
The girl gives him a strange look before allowing it to turn into a grin, “Uma. Daughter of Ursala.”  
He never quite understood how she and he had ended up in that cave, but he was thankful she had. On the one hand, she had indeed saved him from being croc chow, and on the other, she had ruined his best attempt at being the son his father wished he had, but Harry soon grew fond of the young sea witch and pair grew to be inseparable. Though never announcing it publicly, Harry swore strict loyalty to Uma that day, and that loyalty had never once wavered in all their years together. He saw her through her fall-out with Mal, even being the one to help her pick shrimp heads out of her hair for two days afterwards. The smell was revolting but Harry tried his best to keep a neutral expression while he combed her hair out and helped her to re-braid each strand. Uma just she sat quietly, a hopelessness settling in her eyes that made Harry's chest ache. Harry talked softly to her every few minutes, even humming and singing songs of the sea in an attempt to cheer her up. Through it all her eyes filled with tears though she never let one fall (she _wouldn’t_ ) and never spoke a word until he had finished. She stood up, looking at herself in the cracked floor length mirror of Harry’s cabin and muttered, her eyes unfocused. “Get your hook, Harry."  
From that day Harry found a darkness within Uma that rivalled only that inside himself, something had tipped her over the edge and she was terrifyingly fearless, her mind set on someday making Maleficent's vile daughter feel the shame she had the day she was crowned _Shrimpy_.

“With her gone, the Isle is ours!” Uma grins, her voice quieter as she speaks now only to Harry. Looking up at him, she hums, stroking a hand across his cheek, “This is it, Harry. It’s our time now.” Harry smirks as he raises the dirtied bottle of rum to his captain, his best friend, his crew. The pair's eyes lock as he gulps down the contents. Uma let's out a vicious howl of laughter and throws herself backwards, aiming it at the sky. The shouts of celebration and victory rung out through the docks throughout the night.

* * *

Evie hummed to herself as she wove the tiny piece of burgundy thread through the eye of a slightly rusted needle, sewing was always calming to her. She was working on a special broach piece for Georgiana for her birthday, wanting to get an early start on it. She lines a metallic bottle cap with cushioning before finding her homemade fabric glue and the tiny ornaments and fake gemstones she'd collected through the year, placing them carefully. Jay watches the girl as she slaves over the tiny jewels, biting her lip and narrowing her eyes to glue them down _just_ right. He never understood Evie’s patience, or the strict care she put into her work. He knew he’d never have the capacity to re-glue a sparkly bead into the same place _three times_ before being happy with it. The thought made him oddly grateful for his preference for all that was physical.

"If you concentrate any more your eyes are going to fall out." The boy remarks, glancing warily at Evie. The broach was practically pressed right under her noise as she dabbed globs of glue onto the surface. "Plus, I'm pretty sure those glue fumes are gonna kill all of your remaining braincells."  
"Shut up, Jay." Evie murmurs playfully, her voice light. "It's for Gi's birthday. I want it to be perfect."  
"She's coming of age, right?" Carlos asks, entering the room with a rucksack of stolen goods. He’d woken up earlier than the rest, wanting to hit the dawn markets before sunrise. Carlos was the youngest of the group. Being only sixteen everyone felt a sort of parental claim over him, even when Jay tussled with him he made sure to keep it at a respectable level; a luxury he never gave to any other opponents.  
"Right. Eighteen, the first of us after Mal." Evie nods, "Which means it has to be _special_."  
Georgiana knocked on the tin wall as she lounges in the doorway, "Morning, miscreants."  
Evie covers her little project subtly, pulling out a scrap of green fabric to cut while hiding the little broach, "Hey Gi."  
"Did you hear?" Georgiana asks, sitting next to Jay on the couch, "There are Auradon guards _all_ over the isle this morning. Something's up."  
"Auradon?!" Evie asks, brightening slightly before she catches herself, "I mean... um, Auradon? I wonder why."

Mal's absence hadn't occurred to any of the group yet, each of them assuming she'd been running late along her way, but when she hadn’t appeared by mid-morning, the four chose to investigate. Thankfully they didn’t have to look very far for the purple-haired vixen. They found her in the market square, standing with her mother, Cruella de Vil, the Evil Queen, Jafar and three Auradon guards. The group were surrounded by large crowd as they stood in the center of the square. The sight of the horned Mistress of All Evil always brought with it a sense of great admiration, and for many, fear. Mal’s mother was the most iconic villain to ever grace the damned streets of the tiny Isle, and had her fair share of terror-stricken fans among the people who lined them as she went about her day. Today, many of those crowing the group were quaking at their close proximity to the tyrant, soft, excited chatter filling the air as the four approach.

“Oh, here you all are!” The evil fairy purrs, sending a charming grin to the guards, “I thought we’d _never_ find you!”  
“Mom?” Carlos asks, spotting his mother grinning at him next to the other villainous parents, Georgiana couldn’t help but notice her mother was not in attendance. “What going on?”  
“Oh! Guard! Read them the scroll!” The Evil Queen claps, grinning at her daughter as the crowd hushes. The guard coughs, unraveling the scroll, clearing his throat.  
“By order of his Royal Highness King Adam of Auradon, and his Royal Highness Prince Benjamin of Auradon. Lady Maleficent Bertha, Princess Evie Queen, Mister Carlos de Vil and Lord Jay of Agrabah are invited to attend Auradon Preparatory Academy to fulfill the remainder of their education among their peers and friends in the Capital. The students are permitted one bag of personal belongings each. The King looks forward to uniting those on the Isle with the people of Auradon in the future.”  
Georgiana held in an obnoxious scoff. Uniting those on the Isle with the people of Auradon? _Please._

 A few seconds of silence settled on the group, each of them unsure of how to react. The isle, the lack of magic and the barrier had all been King Adam’s idea, why now did he decide to let the children of the isle return? And more importantly, why these particular children? The sons and daughters of the worst of the worst!  
“This is what you’ve been waiting for Evie! This is our – oh, your! _Your_ chance to finally meet your prince!”  
“Prince?!” Evie breathes, looking at Georgiana with delight. Georgiana however, did not see Evie’s excitement, however, she’s too busy staring wide-eyed at the man with the stupid hat and scroll. _Unite_ the people!? It was simply absurd; she knew no villain in their right mind would want to be surrounded by all that… _good_.  
“No way.” Mal snaps, “I’m not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink _princesses_.” She utters the word like a curse, her brow scrunching. Georgiana felt a surge of relief, _at least someone here was still sane._ The girl turns to her best friend as she speaks, her nails digging into her palm as she stared at Evie and her mother.  
“And perfect princes…” Evie murmurs, hesitating as she adds, “Eugh.”  
“Yeah. And I don’t do _’uniforms’_. Unless it’s leather, you feelin’ me?”  
“I read somewhere that they allow… dogs in Auradon. Mom said that they’re rabid pack animals who eat boys who don’t behave…”  
“Yeah! Mom, we’re not going!”  
Maleficent raised her hands, silencing the four as the other villains start warningly at their children. “Ah. Come. We have much to discuss. _Mal_.”  
Georgiana stares as each leaves, following Mal and her mother to their home. The guards trudge begrudgingly behind, leaving a wide birth between themselves and their charges. Evie glances back momentarily, giving her best friend a worried grimace as she blends into the crowd, out of sight. _Had they all gone completely insane?!_

* * *

 

Upon Harry’s entrance to _Ursala’s Fish and Chips_ he felt good, minus the slight dull throb of his head due to the large amount of rum he’d drank the night before. He was excited for another morning of celebration and jubilee, maybe a shake down or two after lunch. The pirate hummed as he stole a lonely chip sitting on a half-eaten lunch plate, only to be confronted with the angered voice of Uma paired with some clattering pans and pots from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and quickly sauntered towards the swinging doors. Pushing through, he spotted an overturned bowl of fish guts on the floor and Uma’s eyes boring into Gil’s as she strode towards him, backing him up against a stained work surface.

“Invited to attend… _What!?_ ” Uma snarls, grabbing Gil’s collar as he gulps, “You told me Mal was being taken to Auradon to stand trial! Not to get a-a… quality education!”  
“I-I guess I mixed up my stories again, Uma! I didn’t mean to!” The dirty blonde explains quickly, Harry frowns and moves forward. Putting a hand on Gil’s shoulder as he stoops down a little to look his captain in the eye.  
“Right, slow down, what’s gaun on?” he asks, eyeing both of them as Uma huffs. Her eyes on Harry as she moves away from Gil, straightening up as Harry nods to her in thanks. Gil rubs at his neck gently, fixing his collar. Harry didn’t miss the hint of defeat in Uma’s voice as she spoke.  
“Gil was wrong about why Mal is being taken to Auradon. It’s all of them. They’ve been chosen by the King to go to school there. It’s all part of some stupid… inclusion program. They leave this afternoon.”

Harry nods for Gil to move aside, which he does; rather quickly. Instead, he immediately distracts himself with some freshly cooked food laying on the side, munching quietly on a hardboiled egg.  
“Are y’upset?” He asks Uma gently, his voice low, “Why would you want to go there? It’s so… _good_.”  
He couldn’t hide the disgust from showing on his face at the thought.  
“Harry.” Uma mutters, shaking her head, “That’s not what this is about. It’s her. She gets _everything_ … me? What do I get? A stupid chip shop, and useless crew, and a ship that can’t leave port.”  
“Ye get me.” Harry shrugs, waving his hook over himself directionally, “Pretty good deal ey’d say.”  
Uma rolls her eyes and hits him gently.  
“It’s just… _ugh_. It makes me angry. I’m every bit as good at being bad as they are, Harry. And-”  
Harry scoffs, “Look’it, I wouldn’t be worried about them and Boradon. Let them go, we can have more fun here than they could ever have there. They’ll hate it. Guaranteed. And y’eno… Mal and all a’her little friends being gone, might just be the best things that’s ever happened to us, unclaimed turf canny be unclaimed for long, ye kn-”  
Gil swallows down a mouthful and shakes his head, “Oh well, they’re not _all_ going.” Harry and Uma look at him in exasperation. _Can’t ye get one lousy piece of info right, ye swine?_ Harry thinks, shaking his head at the boy.  
Gil then shrugs lightly, recovering himself, “But… I mean, four out of five is still great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are beginning to get interesting for the VKs, what will happen when Uma realises all but one of Mal's little group are being shipped off?  
> I really loved getting to explore Harry and Uma's early days of friendship, I've always found their connection interesting!  
> I hope you enjoy this update! Thanks again for taking the time to read by dribble. x

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Descendants fic! And my first time deciding to post on AO3!  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and if you have any opinions/thoughts on the characters, how you think the story is going to go, etc etc, please feel free to share! I'd love some feedback! x


End file.
